sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Booming Back at You
}} Booming Back at You is the fifth studio album by Dutch electronic musician, remixer and producer Tom Holkenborg, better known as Junkie XL. It was released on 11 March 2008 by Artwerk, the joint venture of video game developer Electronic Arts and music company Nettwerk. The album was moderately successful in the charts, reaching number eleven in the Billboard Top Electronic Albums and becoming Junkie's first album to chart in the United States. The song "More" has been featured in the soundtrack of video game Need for Speed: ProStreet, "Mad Pursuit" was featured in the film 21 class=album|id=r1334045|pure_url=yes}} "21 [Original Soundtrack > Overview"]. Allmusic Retrieved on 12 March 2009. and the video game UEFA Euro 2008, and "Cities in Dust" was featured in the episode "Woman On the Verge" of the television series Gossip GirlGossip Girl Music > Songs > "Cities in Dust". Gossip Girl Insider. TV Fanatic Network. Retrieved on 7 May 2009. and the video game Burnout Paradise. Release After the release of his previous album Today, Junkie XL announced that he was no longer signed to the record label Roadrunner Records, and that all future albums would be self-released."Junkie XL remixes Justin Timberlake". Side-Line (14 February 2007). Retrieved on 12 March 2009. However, by March 2007 video game developer Electronic Arts and music company Nettwerk announced their new joint venture, the record label Artwerk, to which they had already signed Junkie as their "flagship artist".Jeffries, David. [ "Booming Back at You > Review"]. Allmusic. Retrieved on 11 March 2009.Ransom-Wiley, James (26 March 2007). "EA Launches Artwerk, 'full service' music label". Joystiq. Retrieved on 12 March 2009. Junkie had previously appeared on several EA game soundtracks, and even produced the soundtrack to Forza Motorsport, making him an ideal candidate. Artwerk announced their first studio album release with Junkie, Booming Back at You, in December."Junkie XL Brings the Boom Back to You". IGN Music (14 December 2007). Retrieved on 12 March 2009. The title "Booming Back at You" was inspired by Junkie's fellow producers, Freq Nasty and Yonderboi.Junkie XL (11 March 2008). Booming Back at You (liner notes). Artwerk, 067003078627. They also confirmed the album's first single "More", which was already available for download from various retailers and had been featured in the soundtrack of Need for Speed: ProStreet. The Song Mad Pursuit, which is featuring Electrocute, is also on the soundtrack of UEFA Euro 2008 and FIFA 09. The album itself was released on 11 March 2008 in the Netherlands and the United States. Critical reception class=album|id=r1314839|pure_url=yes}} link |rev2=''Alternative Press|rev2Score= (7/10) |rev3=Billboard|rev3Score= (favourable) link |rev4=''Melt|rev4Score= |rev5=''Q'' |rev5Score= |rev6=Stereology|rev6Score= link |rev7=Tiny Mix Tapes |rev7Score= link |rev8=''Uncut|rev8Score= |rev9=Under the Radar|rev9Score= (5/10) |rev10=URB'' |rev10Score= link}} Booming Back at You has received mixed, but generally positive reviews from a wide range of professional music critics. David Jeffries, a reviewer for Allmusic, described the album as "reliable and unoriginal", and said that it was "...not enough to raise him above 'the guy who remixed Elvis' and no great disappointment either". More favourably, Billboard writer Kerri Mason praised Junkie XL for creating "a fully realized, addictive long-player", and related some songs on the album to British electronic duo Goldfrapp.Mason, Kerri (15 March 2008). [http://www.billboard.com/bbcom/reviews-album/booming-back-at-you-1003721475.story "Booming Back at You"]. Billboard. Retrieved on 11 March 2009. Music magazine Q said that some of the songs had "a slightly dated stadium-house feel", but conceded that "when Junkie thrills, he truly thrills"."Review: Booming Back at You" (April 2008). Q 261: p108. Hamburg, Germany: Bauer Media Group. Chart performance Booming Back at You enjoyed some moderate success in the 2008 album charts. On 22 March it debuted in the Dutch Album Chart, peaking at number 59 and remaining in the chart for three weeks.[http://www.dutchcharts.nl/showitem.asp?interpret=Junkie+XL&titel=Booming+Back+At+You&cat=a "Junkie XL – Booming Back at You"] . dutchcharts.nl. Retrieved on 10 March 2009. It then entered the Billboard Top Electronic Albums chart at number eleven on 29 March, becoming the first album by Junkie XL to chart in the United States.[ "Top Electronic Albums – Booming Back at You"]. Billboard. Retrieved on 10 March 2009. Track listing Personnel The following people contributed to Booming Back at You.[ "Booming Back at You > Credits"]. Allmusic. Retrieved on 10 March 2009. *Tom Holkenborg – writing, production, performance, arrangement, mixing, mastering *Andre Ettema – writing, sound design *Steve Aoki – writing, production, *Lucas Banker – writing, production *Budgie – writing *Sam Estes – sound design *Olaf Heine – photography *Bram Inscore – *Nicole Morier – *Lauren Rocket – *Sargent 666 – *Steven Severin – writing *Siouxsie Sioux – writing *Tommy Vext – *Willoughby – *Toshi Yanagi – References External links *Aggregate review at Metacritic *[http://www.discogs.com/Junkie-XL-Booming-Back-At-You/release/1238475 Booming Back at You] at Discogs *[http://musicbrainz.org/release/54a73470-8d02-4a18-b571-50cb0406c962.html Booming Back at You] at MusicBrainz Category:2008 albums Category:Junkie XL albums